speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Days series
Dark Days series by Jocelynn Drake. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Dark Days series follows a vampire named Mira with a fiery disposition and a vampire hunter named Danaus as they are forced to work together to thwart a dark race from its attempts to wipe out mankind. Over the length of several books, Mira and Danaus have come to respect each other and see each other as comrades in arms. They’ve even become reluctant friends, even though there is a lot of mistrust on both sides. ~ Jocelynn Drake | Discover “Dark Days” | Fresh Fiction Mira ("Fire Starter") is a nightwalker (vampire) in Savannah, Georgia. For hundreds of years, the Coven (the nightwalkers' governing body) has used Mira as their enforcer because of her strength and her mastery of fire. The Coven is (of course) filled with corruption and greed, so Mira can't trust anyone there. Now the malevolent naturi are after Mira because they need her special powers to open the gate between their world and the human world. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction * Ages: 18 and Up Lead's Species * Vampire Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series Dark Days series: # Nightwalker (2008) # Dayhunter (2009) # Dawnbreaker (2009) # Pray for Dawn (2010) ~ Danaus's point of view # Wait for Dusk (2010) # Burn the Night (2011) ~ final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Bound to Me" (2012) ~ eBook * 0.6. "The Dead, the Damned, and the Forgotten in Unbound (2009+2012) ~ Free Shorts, deleted scens, essays and character interviews: Extras Other Writings * Asylum Tales series ~ Jocelynn Drake: The Asylum Tales Series World Building Setting Savannah, Georgia; Places: * Budapest Supernatural Elements ✥ Nightwalkers (vampires), Naturi (vampire hunters), Lycanthropes (shape-shifters), Coven (the nightwalkers' governing body), Witches, Warlock, Earth Witch, VooDoo Witch, Bori Spirits, fire magic, fire starter, Dark One, griffin-shifter, bear shifter, cougar shifter, , , , , Glossary: * Nightwalker: * Naturi: are ancient guardians of the earth who were banished because they believe that the only way to protect the earth is to kill all humans and night walkers—Naturi exist in five clans—water, earth, animal, wind, and light. * Bori: guardians of all souls—the bori existed as a single clan with their own dark side, as they worked to become the one dominant power on the earth. From the bori, the legends of demons and angels were born. * Holy Sites: There are twelve so-called holy sites for the naturi spread around the world, based on the energy that culminates in the area * Outsiders: * God of Chaos: * Coven: 'Groups & Organizations': * Themis: Group of researchers and hunters dedicated to keeping the 'Outsiders' secret from mankind. * Daylight Coalition: * Wind clan Naturi: * Soga clan: * Animal clan: World ✥ The naturi are ancient guardians of the earth who were banished because they believe that the only way to protect the earth is to kill all humans and nightwalkers—you could call them sociopathic environmentalists. Another problem for Mira comes in the form of Danaus, a sexy vampire hunter with some serious magical powers and a lot of attitude. In the early books, Mira wonders whether Danaus will kill her or if she can trust him to help her battle the naturi. In later books, the couple develops a romantic relationship, but the trust issues never quite die. In addition to the naturi plot line, Mira also has to contend with her discovery that her nightwalker mentors, who taught her everything she knows, have lied to her from the beginning about her parents, about her powers, about their motivations—in fact, about almost everything. The first three books are told from Mira's point of view. Pray for Dawn is told from Danaus's point of view, and in that book Mira is portrayed in a much more objective—and unsympathetic—manner. Wait for Dusk goes back to Mira's viewpoint. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction ✥ In the nightwalker hierarchy, we kept things simple. The top dog was Our Liege, who ruled all nightwalkers. Below him was the Coven, which consisted of four Elders. Below the Coven, it was just whoever was the strongest and the smartest. Of course, Ancients—any vampire more than one thousand years old—were. ~ Shelfari ✥ “There are twelve so-called holy sites for the naturi spread around the world, based on the energy that culminates in the area. In North America, there is Old Faithful and Mesa Verde. In South America, it’s Easter Island and Machu Picchu. In Europe, we have Stonehenge, Alhambra, and the Palace of Knossos. In Africa, there’s Petra, Dead Vlei, and Abu Simbel. And in Asia, there’s Konark and Angkor Wat.” ~ Shelfari ~ Free Shorts, deleted scenes, essays and character interviews: Extras Protagonist ✥ Mira: Vampire with the ability to control fire. Finds she is more important to keeping the naturi out of world then knew. ✥ Danaus: Vampire Hunter, Mira's ally, Has some magic of his own. Part human, part Bori. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Nightwalker (2008): For centuries Mira has been a nightwalker - an unstoppable enforcer for a mysterious organization that manipulates earth-shaking events from the darkest shadows. But elemental mastery over fire sets her apart from others of her night-prowling breed . . . and may be all that prevents her doom. The foe she now faces is human: the vampire hunter called Danaus, who has already destroyed so many undead. For Mira, the time has come to hunt . . . or be hunted. ~ Nightwalker (Dark Days, book 1) - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Dayhunter (2009): A new day dawns blood red — A master of fire, Mira is the last hope for the world. For centuries she has secretly enforced the history-altering edicts of the Triad. Now she and her unlikely ally--the human vampire hunter, Danaus--have come to Venice, home of the nightwalker rulers. But there is no safety in the ancient city, for the threat of conflict is in the wind . . . with unholy alliances and earth-shattering betrayals taking hideous form in the shadows. Banished for eons beyond the world's boundaries, the malevolent "naturi" prepare to feed once again upon a vulnerable earth--and treachery is opening wide the portal that will enable their dread re-emergence. The great battle that has always been Mira's destiny is looming, and she must remain powerful in the face of a shocking revelation: that Danaus, the only creature she dares to trust, is something more than the man he claims to be... -Goodreads | Dayhunter (Dark Days, #2) ✤'BOOK THREE—Dawnbreaker (2009)': The dawn brings new terror for the creatures of the night . . . Those of her race fear Mira for the lethal fire she bends to her will—a power unique among nightwalkers, both a gift . . . and a curse. The naturi despise Mira for what she is—as they prepare the final sacrifice that will destroy the barriers between the worlds. And once the naturi are unchained, blood, chaos, and horror will reign supreme on Earth. Mira can trust only Danaus, the more-than-mortal vampire slayer, though he is sworn to destroy her kind. And now, as the day approaches when titanic forces will duel under cover of darkness, destiny draws them toward an apocalyptic confrontation at Machu Picchu. But all is not lost, for a wild card has been dealt to them: a rogue enemy princess who can change the balance of power and turn the dread tide. ~ Goodreads | Dawnbreaker (Dark Days, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Pray for Dawn (2010): Pray for salvation . . . Pray for daylight . . . Murder has pulled Mira out of the shadows and back into the living world . . . As the fire-wielding enforcer of the nightwalker coven wrestles with the mind-destroying ghosts of her dark past, the slaying of a senator's daughter in Savannah threatens to expose her kind to the brilliant light of day. The dawn of chaos has come. The naturi have broken free of their eternal prison to feed on the defenseless and unbelieving of an unprepared Earth. Mira and Danaus--vampire and vampire slayer--must unite to prevent the annihilation of their separate races. But for Danaus the challenge is intensified, for he must also fight the bori who covets his soul. And Mira, the nightwalker he must protect--whose power is the Earth's last hope--is rapidly going insane. ~ Goodreads | Pray for Dawn (Dark Days, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Wait for Dusk (2010): There is no sanctuary in the night . . . Feared even by her own kind for her mastery of fire, the nightwalker Mira is summoned by the coven to take her rightful place as Elder. But with this honor comes grave responsibility—a commitment to the annihilation of the unleashed naturi. For now the foul creatures walk the earth—and neither vampire nor human will survive their horrific onslaught. A tide of blood is sweeping relentlessly across the European continent, as Mira is dispatched to Budapest for the most devastating test yet of her astonishing powers—and falls into a well-laid trap. With the dark secrets that haunt her growing darker by the hour, she must confront the terrible truth of her past and protect her fragile sanity in the face of unanticipated treachery—a betrayal by her trusted ally, her beloved enemy, the vampire slayer Danaus. ~ Goodreads | Wait for Dusk (Dark Days, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—Burn the Night (2011): The Great Awakening approaches . . . After eons in exile, the naturi have broken their chains and now roam the Earth bent on revenge. It is the sworn duty of Mira, the Fire Starter, to protect the nightwalker race—though even she may be powerless to withstand the horrific onslaught. As Mira and her brave lover, the vampire slayer Danaus, stand ready to do battle, thousands of winged shapeshifters darken the skies. The war of ultimate extermination has begun, and thebattleground is Mira's home turf. The humans don't yet recognize the doom descending upon them. And the nightwalkers will surely perish unless they unite with outcast naturi who claim to want peace. But these unexpected "allies" are the same demons who have long worked for Mira's destruction—and in these darkest of days the lines between friend and foe will blur treacherously before the bloody endof all things.~ Goodreads | Burn the Night (Dark Days, #6) Category:Series